Keep Love Strong
by loverfanficsgirl1
Summary: At last, Robin and Starfire are together. But will it stay this way? Will someone come to ruin their relationship the finally made? Read and find out. RobStar and some BBRae.


**AN: Hey guys, I came back with another story. Its much better than my first story since it has more vocabulary and a little more descriptive. If all goes well, maybe this can be a chapter story. All up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Sadly.**

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

At the Titans Tower, it all started the same way. Raven reading a book on the kitchen's counter table, Beast Boy ans Cyborg playing a video game, Starfire cooking another Tamaranean meal and Robin on the computer trying to find clues on what Slade's next move is. Every thing at first was normal. Not for long. Not until now.

As Starfire was finishing what ever she cooked, she went to convert with Robin. When she was half way to where Robin was, she suddenly stopped. She had the strangest feeling in her stomach. 'Why am I feeling such nervousness' she asked herself. She clenched her stomach which unfortunately dragged attention to her. The first person to asked what was wrong with her was Robin. Then she ran to her room with no explanation. Robin just stood there dumbfounded and worried. Dumbfounded because he could believe that his best friend would run like that after he asked her a question and worried because she was his first and only love and he didn't want her to feel displeasure.

In Starfire's room...

Starfire was pacing her room with hands on her hips and with her 'thinking face'. "I do not understand the difficulty I had when I wanted to talk to friend Robin." she said to herself. She laid down on her bed then suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Who wants to accompany me?" 

"Starfire, it's me Raven. Robin said I should check on you." replied an also concerned Raven.

" You may now come in." Raven entered with a thermometer and a hot towel. "Oh Starfire, how are you feeling?" Raven asked as she put the towel on her temple and stuck the stick-like device in her mouth. "Yes friend Raven I am fine. You must be mistaken. I am not physically sick, I had an unusual feeling in my stomach when I approached friend Robin." Starfire managed to say with the small machine in her mouth.

Raven unexpectedly just ran towards the door to shut it and placed her ear to listen to see if anybody was ease-dropping on them. This made Starfire give her a what-the-heck look. "What is the problem friend Raven?" Raven turned around to see the confused alien princess. "Oh goth it's finally happened" she said with a hint of excitement.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked with a worried tone.

"That feeling... its the same one I had... before Beast Boy and I started dating..." she said with wide eyes in realization to what Starfire said about her stomach. "You had butterflies in you stomach." Starfire was really worried. She jumped off her bed and started panicking. "How did that happen? We shall go to the place of hospitality immediately."

Raven gave her a small laugh "No, no. You have it all wrong. It's an expression."

"An expression of what kind?" Starfire asked less worried and stopped panicking.

Raven took a seat on Star's bed. She explained to her what it meant and her eyes went wide. "You like Robin" she confronted Starfire trying not to get excited. "May I have a moment alone, please friend Raven?" she asked in her innocent tone. "Yeah sure" Raven said with her emotion's voice Happy. Happy now took over. "If you have any questions contact me." Happy said through Raven's body and skipped out of Star's room.

This left an over thinking Starfire. She had lots of questions running through her mind. She hadn't noticed that Robin had just passed her room but her scenses did. Her heart was racing when he was in sight but stopped when he wasn't. And this left herself to an ultimate question: why didn't I feel this before? And that answer will remain a mystery.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

**AN: How was it? This idea just popped in my head like a balloon. I changed Raven's attitude a bit. I know, I know she'll be back to normal in the next chapter if it ever happens. And if it does let me give you a small sneak peak- "Wait until chapter 2!"**


End file.
